


already told you, i'm right here

by Impala_Chick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonding, F/F, First Dates, Season/Series 03, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: Allison is different after Deaton helps them find the Nemeton, so Lydia decides they should ditch school and do something fun.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	already told you, i'm right here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perilous_Grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perilous_Grey/gifts).



> Happy trick or treat exchange!
> 
> Title from the song _Be Kind_.

As she pulls her Toyota into the Beacon Hills High Parking lot, Lydia glances over at Allison in the passenger’s seat. She’s staring out the window with her arms crossed. She hasn't said a word the entire drive to school. She'd been acting closed off ever since she’d been resurrected the week before.

An idea occurs to her. Lydia stomps on the brake but doesn’t turn off the ignition. 

“Want to get out of here?” 

Allison whips her head around to look at Lydia with squinted eyes. “You’re serious?”

“We could use a break,” Lydia says with a nod. 

The corner of Allison’s mouth turns up into a smirk and Lydia knows she’s won. 

Lydia backs out of the parking lot, excited for the first time in what feels like ages. She glances over at Allison to see her still smiling and resting her elbow against the window sill of the passenger side door. It’s silent for a moment more, but the air feels far less charged. Lydia already knows where she wants to go, but she doesn’t offer any details.

“You know, I never said thank you,” Allison starts to say. Her voice is calm and even, but Lydia can sense some hesitation.

“For what?” Lydia genuinely doesn’t know what Allison is referring to. 

“Back at Deaton’s, before we got into our ice baths. Before we… died.” Allison pauses and stares out the window again. Lydia focuses on the road again and tries not to grip the steering wheel too tight as she waits for her to finish.

Allison blows out a breath and starts again. “When Deaton explained that the person holding me down had to have a strong emotional connection to me, you already knew who I was thinking about.”

Lydia remembers that moment well. She never even hesitated when Deaton had posed the question, because even if Lydia didn’t want to admit the depth of her own feelings, she had never doubted Allison’s friendship. But if she’d held Allison down, there would have been no one to help Stiles. And of course Lydia loves Stiles. She supposes she always would. But the way she feels for Allison is a different sort of love, the kind that Lydia thought she’d never get to say out loud. 

“Well, of course I did. What are best friends for,” Lydia says matter of factly. Allison had just come back from the dead, now was probably not the best time to declare her innermost feelings.

“I just, I’m glad. That meant a lot to me and I hope someday I can be the one holding you down.” As soon as Allison says the words, Lydia flushes. Which is, in and of itself, a rare thing. But she can’t help but notice the glaring innuendo of Allison’s words.

Allison bites her lip and then seems to realize her mistake. She huffs out a laugh. “Okay, that sounded weird. But you get what I’m saying.”

Lydia turns on her blinker and heads into the parking lot, thankful that they have reached their destination without running into any deer, or ravens, or werewolves. “I do. But now, we’ve got a game to play!”

Lydia parks the car and looks over as Allison’s eyes widen. She can see the Beacon Hills Lanes sign on the front of the building now.

“Bowling? Not exactly what I thought you’d go for,” she says with a laugh. 

Lydia tosses her hair as she turns off the ignition. “It was fun that one time, wasn’t it? Besides, I know for a fact that today is $1 shoe Tuesday!” 

Lydia shoulders her bag and gets out of the car. Once she stands up and closes the door, she looks up and notices Allison waiting for her.

“This doesn’t make you miss Jackson?” Allison asks apropos of nothing.

Lydia cocks her head and considers the question. There must be a reason she wants to know, so Lydia decides to answer honestly. “I do miss him all the time. Being here doesn’t make it more or less true.” 

Allison raises an eyebrow, like she’s skeptical, but she doesn’t say anything else about it. Lydia is left to puzzle that one out, but she’s momentarily distracted by watching the way Allison walks. Her confidence and her presence often give Lydia pause, and today is no exception. 

Allison strides up to the front desk and asks for Lydia’s shoe size without even having to consult her. That little detail makes Lydia smile, even though it’s a stupid thing to be proud about. Once they are assigned a lane, they both make their way over. Lydia bumps Allison’s shoulder on the way and Allison bumps her back. Lydia is thankful that, after everything else, at least they still enjoy each other's company.

Allison grins at Lydia before bending over to unzip her boots. She’s facing the bowling lane, so Lydia has a perfectly unobstructed view of Allison’s ass. Her movements are just slow enough to seem purposeful, as if to draw attention. And Lydia is definitely paying attention. 

Lydia thinks about their conversation in the car. She thinks about the way Allison had been looking at her, really focusing on her, when she’d asked Lydia about Jackson. And she thinks that maybe there’s _more_ here, between them. Maybe coming back from the dead changed Allison, or changed them both, and Lydia hadn’t even noticed until now.

Lydia is not exactly known for being patient, anyway. So once Allison straightens up and toes out of her boots, she goes for it.

“Can this be a date?” Lydia asks, her voice steady. 

“Yes,” Allison agrees easily, her soft smile bright under the garish neon lights of the bowling alley. 

Lydia smirks, proud that she’s read the signals right and delighted that Allison is on the same page as she is. 

“But don’t be so smug about it," Allison admonishes. She steps closer and presses a quick kiss to Lydia’s forehead.

Lydia laughs, and grabs Allison’s hand before she can step away. Her heart beats a mile a minute once she touches the warm skin of Allison’s palm. Lydia loves how easy this feels, how seamless. 

Maybe they don’t have to get back to normal. Maybe they can have this instead.

**Author's Note:**

> [Also on tumblr.](https://impalachick.tumblr.com/post/643762169534660608/already-told-you-im-right-here-impalachick)


End file.
